-The 4 Seasons Plans-
by AkiraSuzumine
Summary: [Sequel to Summer Days] The Seasons has come and the Dan is ready for action with their plans for the whole seasons ... "The Children's Plan Started To Spin Again"... [ON HOLD until November]
1. Chapter 1 - Celebration for the Death

**Enjoy the Story!  
**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

 _ **-The 4 Seasons Plans-**_

 _ **By Akira Suzumine**_

 **Book I  
**

 **Autumn**

 **...**

 **Chapter One - Celebration for the Death**

* * *

 **Friday, 11 September 09.30 AM**

Ah, autumn the season when the leaves became orange with yellow, followed with the cool breeze, winding the leaves felling from the tree branches, flowing down into an open window with the curtain shades wind out from the window. A bird flew down and landed at the window, whistling a nice tune in the morning. Suddenly, a pair of orange eyes peeked out behind the window staring at the bird.

"GOOD MORNING!" shouted a girl with an orange eyes and orange hair. The bird jumped terrified, froze in it's place, and slowly it turns around scared seeing the girl staring at it. The girl moved forwards as the bird jumped backwards 2 times. The bird was terrified as that girl put it hands beside it and moved her face looking more closely to the bird. The bird wants to fly as that girl tries to grabs it.

"MOMO!" shouted a voice as the room door was banged. Momo turns her head towards the door and saw a black haired teen at the door. The bird sigh relief as the girl saw the boy at the door. "Are you trying to scare the at bird?" asked the teen. "No! I'm not scaring it! I'm just saying good morning to the bird!" scoff Momo. "You're not Seto in disguise aren't you?" mocked that boy. "Onii-chan is the one who's trying to scared the bird!" shouted Momo at Shintaro. "Go away!" said Shintaro told the bird to fly away. The bird whistle a thank you note for freeing it from the scary orange haired girl.

"Great! Onii-chan just making the bird flew away!'' said Momo watching the bird flew away. "I'm not making it fly away, I'm just freeing him from your depression" said Shintaro looked out from the window. "I'm not depressed! You're the one" mocked Momo. "Close the window it's freezing" he said closing the window. "Hey, I need more fresh air!" shouted Momo holding Shintaro's arm. "You've got enough air for the past 2 hours and 30 minutes" said Shintaro freeing himself from Momo's grip.

"And by the way, breakfast is ready" said Shintaro. "Breakfast? Why didn't Onii-chan told me?! I want to make breakfast too!" shouted Momo jumping up and down on her bed. "You didn't even remember when the first time you've tried to make breakfast didn't you?" mocked Shintaro looking at Momo who is still jumping up and down on her bed. "At least it isn't bad?" jeer Momo putting her tongue out. "Ah, yes. The first time you make breakfast. What is it again?" said Shintaro. "An omelet! Onii-chan is such a knuckle head" jeered Momo again.

"Yes! An omelet! I remember it now!" said Shintaro. Momo smiled for a while. "You crack up the egg and put it on the frying pan with the 'whole' egg shell, and you put 1 cups of salt, peppers, sugar, what else...ah yes chillies too! And you put it on my plate and I start eating it. I can't even tell how's the taste it. But when I gave it to a cat that cat didn't eat it at all" thought Shintaro remembering the first time that Momo cooked breakfast. Momo stopped jumping and start to squeeze her pillow. "Oh, if you're not going to eat breakfast I'm going out for a while" said Shintaro walking out from Momo's from. "Where are you going?" asked Momo. But Shintaro ignored her. "ONII-CHAN!" shouted Momo as Shintaro closes the door.

Shintaro sigh and quickly took his dark red jacket and rushes out. "Yo, slow poke! We're not going to wait here much longer! It's freezing!" shouted Takane who wears a dark blue jacket standing beside Haruka who wears a light brown jacket. "It's not even winter yet, Takane" giggles Haruka. Shintaro walked towards both of them and start walking. "Have a problem with your little sister?" mocked Takane. "It's non of your problems" said Shintaro sarcastically. Takane scoff towards Shintaro. "Guys" laughed Haruka. "What's funny?!" shouted both of them at the same time. Haruka shook his hands, "Nothing" he answer being afraid of both of them. "So, we just have to wait for them?" said Haruka standing in front of an apartment. "Yep" said Takane looking at the apartment.

* * *

"Oii, Seto! Are you ready?" shouted Kano. "Just a minute!" shouted Seto from his room. "They're waiting for us!" said Kano knocking Seto's door, but Seto didn't answer. "We should wait, Shuuya" smiled Ayano adjusting her red scarf. Kido sat next to Ayano wearing her purple jacket. "Oh, Tsubomi, don't you want to wear your skirt?" asked Ayano looking at Kido who wears black leggings. "I don't have any skirt" scoff Kido leaning her self at the couch. "Oh, so you're lying" giggles Kano.

"What do you mean, Shuuya?" asked Ayano looking at Kano who sat on the edge of the couch. "This!" cheered Kano giving his phone to Ayano. The phone screen reveals a green haired girl tying her hair into a pony tail, wearing her purple hoddie in front of the mirror turning around wearing a nice purple skirt with pink shades. She was adjusting her hoddie in front of the mirror and was holding her skirt. She blushes in front of the mirror, but she didn't realized there was someone spying on her. At the edge of the mirror was someone with a phone taking photos of her and it was Kano snickering at Kido.

"K-K-K-KANO! YOU BASTARD!" shouted Kido looking at the photo. "Hehehe" laughed Kano. "It looks cute on you, Tsubomi" giggled Ayano. "Shuuya, can you send it to me?" asked Ayano with a smile. "It's already been sent, Onee-chan" said Kano blinking to Ayano. "KANO!" shouted Kido started to chase Kano. Kano ran as fast as he could as Kido grabs Kano's jacket bringing him down. Kano lay down on the floor as he looked at Kido above him. Kido's nightmare aura has been leashed. "Hehehe, Kido-chan" smiled Kano.

"Never-call-me-with-chan-again" said Kido starting to tortured Kano on the floor. "I'm ready-?" said Seto as he walked out from his room seeing Kido starting to stepping on Kano a few times and starting to punch him. "What's going on?" asked Seto. "Here, Kousuke" said Ayano giving her phone with the photo Kido was wearing her skirt. "She's so cute" said Seto. "Hey, are you guys ready? We won't wait-" Takane, Shintaro, Haruka walked into the room seeing Kido was torturing Kano on the floor. "What just happen?" asked Takane. "This" said Ayano giving the phone. "I never thought she would be that cute" said Shintaro looking at the photo. "Yeah" said Haruka staring at the photo.

"Since when Kido has a skirt?" said Takane putting her confusion face. "And when is she going to stop punching him?" asked Shintaro looking at Kido who is still kicking Kano.

Silence...

...

...

Scene Changes...

"I never thought she would be that strong" said Shintaro twisting his arms. "Yeah, me too" giggled Seto. Kido walked behind them giving an eye on Kano who was talking to Ayano with his happy-go-lucky sense as usual.

Back there, Shintaro and Seto tries to comfort Kido to stop punching Kano so they could go. But Kido didn't listen and kept punch Kano on the stomach. Then suddenly, as Shintaro tried to stop Kido from punching Kano. Kido suddenly elbowed Shintaro on the face. As Seto tries to comfort Kido, she suddenly kick Seto on the stomach. And both of them started growling pain especially Shintaro on the floor.

As they wanted Mary to comfort Kido. They remember Mary went to Hiyori's as Hiyori already came back to Tokyo. They didn't have much choice. Haruka tried to comfort Kido by telling her something. Then Kido looks at Haruka and stops torturing Kano. Everyone looked at Haruka disbelieve what he just done.

"Are you guys buying flowers?" asked Shintaro looking at Ayano. "Kousuke already working on it" said Ayano pointing to the plastic bag that Seto brought. "And by the way Haruka, what did you just say to Kido?" asked Seto. "Ah, it's a secret" smiled Haruka. Seto and Shintaro put their desperate face on Haruka. "I never thought Haruka would say that to us" whispered Seto. "Yeah, me too" whispered Seto back.

"Let's try talking something else" said Haruka trying to comfort those duo desperate peoples. "Come one guys!" he said shooking his hands. "Since when Seto could be easily depressed?" asked Takane. "We don't know" said Kano and Ayano at the same time. "Ah, Kido. You haven't say sorry to Shintaro-san and Seto" said Kano in his neko face.

"And why should I?" scoff Kido. "You just elbowed Shintaro in his face and kicking Seto in the stomach, I wish I could take a photo of that" giggled Takane. "Onee-chan -" called Kano. "Yes, Shuuya?" said Ayano. "Can you go now?" he said. "Of course!" said Ayano. "Eh, guys, both of them aren't finish- Why both of them have to be happy-go-lucky?" asked Takane. "Why should I know?" scatter Kido.

As Haruka finished calming Shintaro and Seto the gang start walking again. "Geez, it's so cold" said Takane rubbing her arms. "At least they aren't" said Shintaro pointing to Kido, Seto, and Kano who are twisting with Ayano's scarf. "I hope it didn't do like the last time" said Haruka. "I don't think that scarf is long enough for 7 of us" said Shintaro. Suddenly, Ayano's red scarf twisted around Shintaro's neck bringing him beside Seto, then Takane bringing next to Kano, and finally Haruka bringing him next to Shintaro.

"It does fits for the 7 of us" smiled Ayano in the middle. "How-how-how did you do that?!" asked Takane disbelieve. "A mini secret that I have" smiled Ayano. "Yeah, a mini secret like the last time your scarf almost act 'killing' towards your own father" said Shintaro looked at Ayano. "It's just nothing" she continue walking with the 6 of them.

"Speaking of your father, so we're going to celebrate you father's birthday?" asked Haruka. "You mean our father" said Seto grabbing Ayano. "Yeah and our teacher" said Haruka. "So where are we suppose to go?" asked Kido. "The cemetery of course, where else?" said Kano. "Oh, you're scared aren't you?" mocked Kano. "I'm not scared of anything!" shouted Kido at Kano. "Guys, stop it!" shouted Takane.

"We're here!" cheered Ayano pointing to the sign 'City Cemetery'. Kido gulp a few times and went in. They walked in, the cemetery is not to big, they walked a few blocks to reach 'almost' the edge of the cemetery. Takane look around her a few times. "This place is almost like Kuroha's own womb" she said. "Yeah" said Kido stand next to Takane. "Come one guys, it's not like someone is going to pop out of nowhere" said Shintaro crossing his arms.

Shintaro stopped. "What?" asked Takane. Then Takane and Kido shivers, they slowly turn their back and suddenly someone shouted scare both of them. "ROAR!"."GYAH!" they shouted at the same time holding each other hands. Then, BLAM! Kido's shoe flew and hit Kano in the face. "Next time I'll throw the cemetery stone!" she shouted. "Hahaha! You should see both of your face! Hilarious!" blow Kano laughing hard.

SMAK! Takane's hand flew and slap Kano on his cheeks. Kido quickly grab her shoe and wore it. "You- BASTARD!" shouted Takane. "It's not nice scaring girls!" she shouted shaking Kano's body. "Guys, this is the cemetery" said Haruka. "Unless you want to wake up the dead" scoff Shintaro. "What? You're scared?" shouted Takane. "Guys, they're right" said Ayano. "We should get going now" said Seto walked with Ayano followed by Shintaro, Haruka, and the rest.

"Okay we're here" said Seto stopping in front of a cemetery stone written 'Kenjirou Tateyama' beside the stone written 'Ayaka Tateyama'. They all stop. Seto puts the flower in front of Kenjirou's stone. Everyone put their heads down. "We'll pray and giving a special wish for father's birthday" said Ayano. "And our teacher's birthday" said Haruka. Everyone closes their eyes and started to pray.

Silence...

"Ah, we should to that to mom too!" whispered Kano. "Good idea, Shuuya" cheered Ayano.

Silence...

Everyone opens their eyes. "Hiyori?! What are you doing here?" shocked Kido seeing Hiyori standing beside Kido. Hiyori wore a pink sweater underneath it a white with black polkadots, black leggings, and pink-white sneakers. She was holding a rose. "I'm coming here, to celebrate my brother-in-law's birthday, and visiting my sister" she said calmly.

"Oh" everyone said in the same time as Hiyori puts the rose in front of Ayaka's cemetery. Hiyori stood up back and start to pray.

Silence...

...

...

...

"WHAT?" said everyone in the same time. They all looked to Hiyori who seemed to be in a great shock. "Huh?!" she said. "Wait? Brother-in-law? Your sister?" shouted Seto. "Ayaka Tateyama is your sister?!" shocked Kano. "Eh, actually her name Ayaka Asahina" said Hiyori moved back a few steps.

"AYAKA ASAHINA?!" shouted Kido. "And Kenjirou is your brother-in-law?" asked Ayano moving towards Hiyori. "Eh-yeah?" scatter Hiyori getting scared. "So, if you're Ayaka's younger sister, then you're our AUNT?" shouted Kano. Hiyori's face became blended all over. She already lost all of her words. As the four of them kept giving questions out loud.

"Mom, didn't tell us if she have any sister!"."Hiyori, are you really are Ayaka's younger sister?"."So we're your cousins?"."I never doubt about that!". More questions flew all to Hiyori. Like a war plane attacking a country, releasing so many bombs.

"These guys really don't mind waking up the death" scoff Shintaro looking at them. "Yeah, I'm sure the dead will get annoyed being awake" said Takane. "I hope the dead die peacfully" giggled Haruka.

 **Outside the Cemetery...**

"What is taking Hiyori so long?" said Hibiya tighten his jacket although it wasn't winter yet, but the breeze blew some cold icy wind towards him. "I don't know but I heard Danchou's voice there with Seto, Kano, and Ayano-san's voice" said Momo trying to peek what's going on there. "It's getting cold" said Mary rubbing her hands. "So, their mother is Hiyori's older sister right?" said Momo. "Yes, she said that to me" said Hibiya rubbing his arms. "Cold" he murmured.

"She said her sister ran away from home, her sister maybe didn't know that she was born, the first time she saw her sister when her sister was in a coffin. That's what I know from Hiyori" said Hibiya lifting his shoulders.

"Oh, I felt bad about Hiyori and Ayaka too" said Mary. "It's nothing, I just didn't know the real truth about her sister, but I just didn't want to be evolve in her family matters" said Hibiya looking at the blue sky. His eyes blink a few times before he said something.

"It's cold, I want to get a tea" he said. "Okay! Let's go to the nearest cafe! My treat!" cheered Momo. As Hibiya and Mary followed her to the nearest cafe.

 **Back in the Cemetery...**

"Guys, stop it! Hiyori's tired already!" said Haruka trying to free Hiyori from the flying questions. Takane tries to cut through Ayano and Kido, but it was useless. Shintaro crawls between Seto and Kano grabs Hiyori's hand and quickly drags her out freeing herself. Shintaro quickly runs out from the cemetery with Hiyori on his hands followed by Takane and Haruka.

"Wait! We're not finish!" shouted Kano starting to have a wild goose chase on Hiyori. But Shintaro didn't stop running. "Come on, guys! She's tired!" shouted Takane stopping Ayano and Kido from chasing Hiyori. "But we're not finish giving her questions!" shouted Kido. "GET LOST!" shouted Takane pushing Kano away. "Go! Take her away!" cried Haruka stopped Seto from chasing Shintaro. Shintaro drags Hiyori as far as he could from the four of them.

'This won't last good' thought Hiyori. But she kept running along. In some reasons Hiyori do cares about her sister who she never seen her alive but in a picture of her and her brother in law. 'Rest In Peace sister, one day I'll join you' thought Hiyori. The breeze blew along bringing those pile of leaves along their long journey through the seasons.

 _End of Chapter One_

 _..._

 _Next Chapter of Book I_

 _Chapter II_

 _A Pile Of Adventures  
_

 _..._

* * *

 **Each of chapter endings I will give you the title of the next chapter or the next book...**

 **If you want to have a request or find some mistakes in the story please review, I'll accept and appreciate it :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Pile Of Adventures

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

 _ **-The 4 Seasons Plans-**_

 _ **By Akira Suzumine**_

 **Book I  
**

 **Autumn**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two - A Pile Of Adventures**

* * *

 **Friday, 7** **October 10.00 AM  
**

"Really Kano, where are you taking us?" asked Takane rubbing her arms. "Oh, you'll see~" smiled Kano with his neko smile. "Kano, you better not deceiving us!" shouted Kido. "Patience, please" he joked up. "For some reasons this isn't winter yet, it's still freezing" burst Shintaro shaking his head. "Hahaha, Shintaro-san this is the peak of the Autumn season" laughed Seto. "Onii-chan, grow up already! You need some fresh air!" pinched Momo. "Yeah, ugh~"."Do you feel warm now?" asked Ayano wrapping her scarf at Shintaro's neck. Shintaro ignored her and keep walking, catching up the others.

"Do we even need to go?" asked Hibiya standing next to Hiyori. "Oh, come on! Down be such a pity" mocked Hiyori. "Hey, we're still 12!" said Hibiya. "Kano-kun, where are you going to take us, until we went to North Kyoto?" asked Haruka stretching his arms, almost tired for the last hours for the train traveling. "I told you it's a secret" he smiled and kept walking. "Momo, are you okay?" asked Mary patting the 'dizzy' Momo. "Yeah, I'm-okay-I just-gulp" said Momo covering her mouth. "I never thought Kisaragi would have land sickness" said Kido looking at Momo who 'almost' puke.

"Maybe, you should see when she ride a bus to Kyoto last 10 years" snickered Shintaro. "What happen?" asked Kano curious. "NON OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" shouted Momo trying to kill his older brother. "Ah, aren't you suppose to lead us somewhere?" asked Shintaro looking at Kano. "Oh, Let's CONTINUE!" cheered Kano marching in front of the gang. "He has to be serious, or not~" said Kido in anger. "Calm down Kido, I hope it's not that far away" calm Seto looking at Kano who is talking to a stranger near a market.

"Hey Seto, thanks for the tickets! You really are lucky" pats Haruka. "Ah, it's nothing" said Seto scratching his hair. Seto won the first lottery prize with Mary, free trip to Kyoto and Kano arrange to do something weird when they got there.

"Kano-san, who long we'll be walking?" asked Mary. "Uh, about that..." he said scrambling something on his paper. Everyone went near to him, seeing what is he writing.

*scribble* *scribble* *scribble*

Silence... *scribble* *scribble*

Silence... *scribble* *scribble*

Silence... *scribble* *scribble*

Silence...?! "WHAT?!" shouted everyone in the same time. "KANO! YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Kido shaking Kano in his neck. "I really have to admit this thing" said Hibiya watching Kido punching Kano. "Yeah, we shoudn't have came along this time" said Hiyori depressed seeing Kido is now joined by Takanekicking Kano.

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"You really have to say sorry" anger Takane finished kicking Kano with Kido and Shintaro. "Why?" murmured Kano. "First, are you seriously we're going to walk 10 kilo meters from here?!" shouted Shintaro. "Second, Kisaragi couldn't walk more further!" joined Kido. "Hahaha, just kidding actually we could take a bus from here. Only 5 minutes" smirk Kano. Takane and Kido started to put their killing face.

"Listen here Kano" demanded Kido grabbing his sleeves. "If you don't be serious, I'll kill you here and now" she scoff. "Tsubomi, calm down. Shuuya will show us the way" said Ayano calming down Kido. "Yeah-"."Hey, I've bought the tickets" said Seto holding some bus tickets. "Good" said Momo. "I'm feeling better now, far away from my Land Sickness" she continue pointing her finger.

* * *

Momo stood down, her face was blend over, turning green. "Oba-san said 'had recovered'" said Hibiya crossing his arms. Momo didn't answer at all, she's really going to puke. "Momo-san" said Mary patting her back. "She became worst than back there" said Takane.

"By the way, where are you taking us, Kano-kun?" asked Haruka. Kano turned around for a while and cheered throwing both of his hands, "Tadasu No Mori!". "Tadasu No Mori?!"."Of course! Tadasu No Mori!" he repeat looking at his back. A forest, with the path was covered with pile of orange and yellow leafs. "And why?" asked Hiyori.

"Just follow me!" said Kano walking towards the forest. BLAM! He fell off, and he wasn't in anyone's sight. "Where Kano go?!" exclaimed Seto looking around. Shintaro sigh, "Just looked at the trees, most of them are loosing leafs, because the leafs are falling 'too much' it covers the whole path". Then he turned around to Ayano who became dizzy. "You all right?"."In english?" she asked. "The road was covered with piles of leafs" he sighed.

"Hey, Shintaro let's fun then!" cheered Ayano dragging him towards the 'covered' path. As she jump, splashing the leaves around with Shintaro. She giggles as the leaves started to cover again. "It looks fun! Why won't give it a try too?" asked Seto looking at Mary. "S-s-s-sure!" she said and run towards the leafs. BAM! Seto and Mary jumped together splashing all the leaves apart. Seto splash some leafs to Mary as she turns it back. "Childish" groaned Takane. "It looks cool! Now's our turn Takane!" cried Haruka grabbing Takane's wrist. "Hey, wait! I'm not-" SPLASH! "Ready" she continued as she was already at the pile of leafs.

"Hey, guys! Try It!" said Seto waving his hands. "I'm not going to-"."Let's go Danchou!" said Momo jumping into the leafs followed by Kido who seemed not to be interested. "I've thought she hasn't 'fully' recovered" said Hibiya looking at Momo who's starting to walked through the pile of leafs. "We should go to, don't you think?" asked Hiyori. "Uh-"."Come on! Where's your sense of Adventure?" she joked and joined in. Hibiya didn't have much choice but to join Hiyori into the forest.

* * *

"Ah, there's the last ones!" cheered Kano looking at Seto and Mary. "So how's the tour into Tadasu No Mori?" laughed Kano. Everyone didn't even answer him. Takane glared at Mary who's hair was now full with orange flowers. "Me and Mary went out to find some flowers" said Seto sat down. "I hope I could get some inspiration from here" mumbled Haruka taking his sketchbook out. "Oh, there's so much inspiration around here" said Kano leaning to a tree. "So now what we suppose to do?" asked Hibiya glaring at Kano.

"We could play turtle if you want!" he cheered taking a pile of cards from his back. "Wait, you brought cards?!" chocked Takane. "Of course!" smiled Kano. "And we had to play turtle? We're 12!" said Hibiya.

Sceen Changes...

Hibiya and Hiyori were holding their cards and looked at Kano, Kido, Shintaro, Momo, Takane, Haruka, and Ayano who starting to glare at each other. And started to do black and white. "Yes! I went first!" cheered Momo. Then, Shintaro went second, followed by Hibiya, Takane, Hiyori, Kano, Kido, Ayano, and Haruka.

"Okay, Onii-chan, have any 4's'?" she asked. Shintaro looked at Momo as she had to pull one of the cards. "Oh, and by the way the last two's' had to do something I've prepared!" grinned Kano glaring at everyone, who started to stare at him. "You can continue" said Kano with a sly smirk. "Hibiya, any 7's'?" asked Shintaro. Hibiya sighs and gave Shintaro his 7. "Takane, any 2's'?" said Hibiya looking at his cards. Takane put a grin as Hibiya had to take one of her cards.

"Hiyori, any 6's'?" asked Takane. Hiyori pull out one of her two 6's' and gave it to Takane. "Se-um Kano-san, have any 9's'?" asked Hiyori facing Kano. Kano pull out his 9 and gave it to Hiyori. "Hey, speaking of which...where's Seto-san and Mary-san?" asked Hiyori looking back. "Well, I thought they-WHERE ARE THEY?!" shocked Ayano seeing there weren't any Seto or Mary there.

* * *

"Seto, are you sure where are we going?" asked Mary being carried at Seto's back. "Ah that's okay, I seemed saw an apple tree around here" murmured Seto looking around walking in his 2 'times bigger' brown boots. "Seto, I thought apple tree are growing in Spring only" said Mary whispering to Seto.

"Yes, but I just wanted to know if there's an apple tree" said Seto giggles.

"I hope they didn't lose their leafs"

"Mary, it's fall of course, most of the trees will lose their leaves"

"Oh"

"And we need to be a bit quick, I just hope Onee-chan didn't freak out if we were gone" giggled Seto.

Both of them started walking deeper to the forest. As the trees started to lose more leafs covering the whole footpath. "Look Seto!" cheered Mary looking at something. "Wow" smiled Seto looking at the thing Mary was pointing at.

* * *

Back at the place where the gang was...

Momo, Kido, Kano, and Takane were still struggling at their cards. Shintaro won the game first much to Takane's dismay after he got Hibiya's 5. Then, Hiyori won second getting off Kano's 3 followed by Haruka, Hibiya, and Ayano.

The 4 of them starting to have glaring at each of them. "Danchou, any 10's?" glared Momo. Much to her dismay she had to take one of Kido's cards. "Kano, any A's'"started Kido. Kido pull off one of Kano's cards and suddenly stone off. '# &*$!? /'. Kido almost punched Kano after looking at the card she just pulled of from Kano. A Joker...

Kano tries not to laugh after he saw Kido's angry and confused mix face. She just pulled the joker off from his cards! Lucky! Now he doesn't have to worry about losing only because of the Joker he had pull out from Takane.

Takane throws her smiley face from Kido and try not to laugh out loud. She just got caged by that stupid Joker! She was happy when Kano took her Joker away, but instead it was really hillarious when Kido took the Joker from Kano. Just look at her face, it's like...oh well never mind about it. But it was still hillarious remembering that face.

But she finish all of her cards after taking a 4 from Momo and she was followed by Kano who successfully took Kido's King. "What the?! You gave me a Joker!" yelled Kido much to her dismay. "No actually, Takane gave me the Joker first" giggled Kano. Kido punched Kano in his stomach. "And now for the 2 last ones! Your punishment is to wear your opponent's clothes!" chocked Kano holding his stomach.

"W-what-?" chocked Kido looking at Kano. "Wow! Tsubomi will wear a skirt!" clapped Ayano. "I-I-I'm not going to do it!" gasped Kido blushes. "Oh, then do you want to collect ants?" asked Kano. "Ants?! In this huge forest?!" groaned Kido staring at Kano. "I'm going with the opponent's clothes!" said Momo raising her hand. "Yeah, me too! I want to see Kido wearing a skirt!" raised Ayano. "Onee-chan?!" chocked Kido. "Okay! I'll do it!" shouted Kido got angrier than before. "Oh, there you guys are! Looked what me and Mary found!" said Kano holding something in his hand. "Me and Mary found it in the forest" said Seto holding a blue-purple butterfly. "Look, it's so cool" cheered Ayano, Hiyori, and Momo looking at the butterfly. "Hey, are we going back? It's already 13.45. And some of us are hungry" said Shintaro tapping his feet. "I guess it will be a while before they finish cheering at the butterfly" sighs Hibiya.

* * *

At the train...

Kido sat down crossing her arms, unbelieveable! She had to wear Momo's skirt until they got back to Tokyo. 2 hours and 40 minutes, this is stupid! Momo who looked happy wearing Kido's favorite hoddie starting to play normal cards with Takane, Haruka, Seto, and Kano. And the worst it Kano just took a picture of her with Momo cheering in her clothes. She seemed could kill him, if he doesn't make that stupid, horrible decisions.

Judging from it, Ayano who seemed really happy talking to Hiyori and Mary about something, since Hibiya is trying to beat Shintaro in a shooting game using Haruka's and Takane's laptop. Since Hibiya had lose 10 times straight to Shintaro. Kido lean to her seat looking out from the window. She took one of the dorayaki in front of her. They were relief as the spotted out a mini store selling dorayaki. Yeah, not much. At least they could feed their grumbling stomach.

"It's just a luck!" yelled Takane looking at Haruka who's finished his cards. "Let's play another game!" said Momo pushing her hands down. "Well, I'm going to eat some dorayaki" said Kano stealing some Dorayaki from Kido. "Hey, I want too!" cried Hibiya taking some dorayaki too. "Hey, calm down. We bought 2 boxes full of it. It could fed us all before we arrive back at Tokyo" said Seto pulling a box full of dorayaki.

"I want some too!" said Ayano taking some dorayaki for her and Shintaro. "Here you go, Mary" said Seto giving her. "Me too!" said Momo tried to grab a dorayaki. "Hey, slow, wow-" BAM! As Momo tackled Takane, falling hard to the floor. "Momo! You should apologize!" cried Shintaro seeing what his little sister just did. Momo ignore him and took some dorayaki. "You're going to eat that much Oba-san?" said Hibiya looking at Momo. "That's why you seemed fat" mumbled Takane. "WHAT?! I'm not fat!" yelled Momo.

"You don't have to shout at my ears Kisaragi" said Kido rubbing her ears. "Sorry, Danchou" said Momo. "This will be a long trip" said Hiyori. "Yeah" whispered Mary looking outside the train. 'Almost sunset, huh?!' she thought. The train kept going as the rest of the gang started to play go fish...except Shintaro and Hibiya who were kept playing that shooting game, watched by Ayano, Seto, and Haruka.

 _End Of Chapter II_

 _..._

 _Next Chapter Of Book I_

 _Chapter III_

 _Trick Or Treat_

 _..._

* * *

 **I literally getting bored of this long holiday, my friends are more super bored than I am, no one want to break the silence in our group chat, I have 24 more days before my school starts, and I'm going to be in high school this time.  
**

 **I can't get through writing some chapters here...but I'll tried my best writing the next chapter coming up next...so I'll see you later in the next chapter :D and I'm sorry if the title didn't match up with the story TT-TT  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trick Or Treat

**Enjoy the story!**

 **Note : I don't own Kagerou Project**

* * *

 ** _-The 4 Season Plans-_**

 ** _By Akira Suzumine_**

 **Book I**

 **Autumn**

 **...**

 **Chapter III - Trick Or Treat?**

* * *

 **Saturday, 31 October 19.15**

"Do we even need to go treat or tricking?" asked Takane adjusting the wrap of tissue toilets around her arm. "C'mon, it just for fun!" cheered Ayano. "We're 19 now, and bot of you are 18" said Takane. "Some of us are still 12-16" smiled Ayano. "It's embarrassing" gulped Shintaro. "Onii-chan!" shouted Momo holding her pumpkin bowl. "He's right, do you guys don't have any sense of humiliation?" asked Hiyori. "Humiliation?! Pftt... It's just-I like trick or treating!" said Kano skipped along with them.

Kido snapped away from Kano who had to dress her up as a witch along with Momo and Mary. "You're really weird Oba-san"."Weird? It's cool! Althought our bowl is almost full" thought Momo looking at her pumpkin bowl. "So, can we go back now?" asked Takane. "Whoa! Not so fast! We still need to go around the neighbour hood" stopped Kano. "Really? It's already the 3rd"."5th" corrected Shintaro. "5th time we had go around!" yelled Takane.

"Come on Takane, we'll sure have a lot of fun" cheered Haruka. "So, what are we going to do now, Seto?" asked Mary with her pity eyes. "I'm tired now" she continue.

"Yeah, all of us are tired now" said Seto looked at everyone. "Oh no! Not that fast!" shouted Momo. "Now what?"."That!" she pointed to a black decorated house. "Haunted House?" asked Takane frowned. "H-Haunted?!" shocked Kido. "Oh, it's just a normal 'scaring' house for fun!" laughed Kano. "You sure we're going there?" asked Shintaro. "Of course, just don't tell me you're scared" laughed Momo.

'Is this a good idea?'

* * *

"Oh, welcome to the haunted house, my name is Ishinomiya Kakeru, I'm going to be your explainator" said a boy in front of the main entrance. "Oh, look! You're so cute? What grade are you?" asked Momo. "Karusawagi 3rd Elementary School" he said. "So, this is the haunted house class 3A-D made. The main entrance start here and the end is in the backyard. There's 2 floors each with different pranks. So good luck" he finished his sentences.

"Wait? Pranks?!" gulped Kido. "Yes, pranks for each floor".

"No ghost or dead peoples right?".

"No?!"

"Why have to be unconfidence?" said Kido quickly.

"Um, what miss? I think you speak to fast"

"Why did you say it unconfidence?" another lighting speed sentence came out.

"?"

"Never mind about her, she just got scared" whispered Kano pulling Kido in to the haunted house.

* * *

"This is kind of scary" said Ayano looking at the decorations. "Scary? Pftt- Break a leg" joked Momo. "Yeah, hope you didn't get scared, Oba-san" glared Hibiya. "Scared? My onii-chan will be the one who get scared" laughed Momo. "Scared?! Huh?! Since when?" mocked Shintaro. "Oh, really?" jeer Momo.

"Kido, calm down there's nothing to be afraid of" said Seto trying to calm down Kido who tugged Seto's hoddie most of the time. "Afraid? Of course she will-" murmured Kano looking at Kido who even didn't punch him for saying those words. "You guys didn't even believe in Karma?" said Takane crossing her arms. "Karma? Pftt" Momo and Kano laughed at the same time. "They really didn't" whispered Shintaro.

"Oh, Haruka-san. Where did you get that shoe?" asked Takane looking at the black shoe Haruka was holding. "Oh, this shoe? I found it near the entrance" he said looking at the shoe. "D-d-d-d" Kido tries to hold her nervous. "Oh, come on you're scared?" laughed Kano. "NO I'M NOT!" she yelled echoing to the corridors. "Oh, Danchou. They're are still 3rd elemetary student, they just could make things from paper or something! They couldn't just scare us of away" giggled Momo.

GREP!

"What was that?!" shocked Mary.

CREAK!

"It's maybe just the wind blewing of the window" said Momo.

CREAK!

"There even no window here" said Ayano looking around the building.

SQUEAK!

"What was that?" asked Kido.

"Mouse or rat" said Seto watching his steps.

SLAM!

Hibiya and Hiyori stick together hoping nothing happens.

CREAK!

"Wait is that sound is around here?" asked Haruka.

"Maybe, it's around the corridor" said Shintaro.

"Hope, it's not a ghost?" said Ayano.

"Oh, really? You guys are wimps! There's no way someone could scare us out right, Kisaragi?" asked Kano. "Yeah!" she said giving him a thumbs up.

GREP!

"E-ex-ex-excuse me" said a horrible voice behind Momo and Kano. Both of them turned around stoned. They saw a tall guy with his half of his face was riped of as his half of his ripped skin fell to his right shoulder appearing his half blooded face and his veining. "GYAH!" they shouted at the same time and run passed that guy to the second floor.

"Uh? Have you seen a black shoe around here?" that guy asked. "Oh? So, it's yours!" said Haruka giving the shoe to that guy. "Did I scare them off? I'm not suppose to scare them this time, I have a time sift" he said. "Yes" said Kido. "Thank you and I'm sorry for appearing out of nowhere" that guy said bending his back and disappears around a corner.

"That was unexpected" said Hiyori.

* * *

Momo and Kano sat on a bench at the back yard of the haunted house, both of them already melt down.

 _Flash Back..._

 _"Oii, we're almost at the exit!" cried Ayano calling for Momo and Kano at the stairs. "Exit?! Yes!" they both cheered and run for them. "You both had to see your faces, hilarious" giggled Shintaro throwing his face away. "Hilarious? Onii-chan should see your face when we get out from here!" yelled Momo._

 _"Can we just walk now?" said Takane. "Hey, we're going to exit first!" shouted Kano with Momo running leading the gang behind. "Hey, is this the exit?" asked Momo. "Maybe" said Mary hiding behind Seto. "But, I still have a bad feeling" thought Ayano. "Bad feeling?" asked Hiyori looked at Ayano. "What do you mean?" asked Hibiya. "I guess there's still something there for the final exit?" said Shintaro already notice Ayano's meaning._

 _"Final exit? What the hell is that?!" glared Takane. "Like a final prank" said Haruka._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _Drip..._

 _"Huh?! What is this?" asked Momo seeing a red stain on her arm. "Hmm?" thought Kano as both of them looked at the cellings. A dead body..._

 _A dead girl..._

 _A dead's girl body was stuck in the celling..._

 _It was no a perfect whole body any more as the bone was hanging out side of her body with blood stain her clothes, she was more like being ripped on her stomach._

 _"GYAH!" both of them scream towards the exit and fell down at the back yard, but they stood up quickly and ran away as fast as they could out side of the back yard._

 _"Oii, it's just tomato sauce!" shouted Haruka tasting the red 'called' blood, calling them to get back there. "Both of them are just hopeless" said Kido walking out from the haunted house. 'I never thought I survive in there' thought Kido._

 _End Of Flash Back..._

"Hey, don't you two wanted to carve some Jack o' Lantern?" asked Takane finishing her Jack o' Lantern with Haruka. "N-n-no" said Momo raising her hand and fell back again. "They really are exhausted after those creepy screaming" said Hibiya putting down the knife. "I'm really disapointed I didn't brought my camera along- It'll be hilarious" laughed Hiyori.

"And by the way, what are we going to do with all of their candies?" asked Ayano.

Grins...

"They really have a plan-I guess" whispered Haruka to Ayano. "Their grins are scary, Seto" said Mary tugged Seto.

* * *

Back at the base...

"Wow, this caramel candy is really delicious" exclaimed Takane throwing the caramel candy's wrap. "We're really lucky we came to the old woman's house. That caramel candy is a really rare one, not much store sell that kind of candy" said Seto chewing the peppermint candy.

"How about you Mary? Do you like the strawberry?" asked Seto looking at Mary who's chewing 3 strawberry candies at one time. She shook her head and kept chewing. "Hey Momo, want some candy?" asked Shintaro waving an orange candy. Momo's face was mixed up and the same for Kano who looked terrible landing him self down to the sofa.

"Ah, the trick or treat is over right? Can I untied this cape now?" asked Shintaro starting to untied the 'vampire' cape Ayano gave. "No! You can untied it after we finished this candy" said Ayano stopping Shintaro's action. "Tsubomi?! Why did you take of your cat ear bandana?" said Ayano as Kido wore off the bandana she's been forced to wear. "It hurts-" said Kido getting back chewing her chocolate nut candy.

"That mean I can get rid off this tissue paper" said Takane ripping off the tissue papers that Momo asked Hibiya and Hiyori to wrap tissues around Takane and Haruka. "It's great you know" said Haruka looked at Takane with a smile. "Yeah, for you" murmured Takane. "Seto, do I look cute on this witch costume?" asked Mary. "Of course you are Mary" giggled Seto.

"Hey, what that green thingy on the bottom of the basket?" asked Hiyori looking at a green, slimy thing on the basket. "Hmm, I don't know- let me" said Seto reaching his hand to the green thingy.

"GYAH!" screamed Takane as that green thingy hopped on to her lap. "Wait! I got-" BAM! Haruka tried to catch it but failed, tripped of Takane and hits the table making the candies flew. "Hey,- ugh!" Hibiya fell as he tried to catch it.

"Maybe, this halloween became a Frog 'Extravaganza' Catching competition" said Hiyori as Seto hits Kido's head after the frog jumped off her head.

 _End Of Chapter Three_

 _..._

 _Next Chapter Of Book I_

 _Chapter IV_

 _13...?!_

 _..._


End file.
